A forbidden love part two
by Sylarismine
Summary: Its homecoming and Claire is beginning her relationship with Gabriel. Until she has a near death experience from the man who wants to take her ability.


**Disclaimer, I do not own heroes. Please let me know if you like! because I really enjoy writing. **

I was on my back and Gabriel was half on top of me, our lips entwined together as he moved a hand down my side and reached underneath to hold up my thigh. I wrapped my legs up around his waist and he moved his lips from my mouth. Gabriel kissed me from the top of my neck down to the crevice of my breasts. "Gabriel, I..." "What is it?' "I want to wait." "Of course, I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do." "Thank you." I kissed him and then moved from underneath him. Gabriel sat up as I walked to my closet.

I opened and shut the closet door, since it was a walk in, I stripped out of my clothes to put on a pair of sweats and a tank top. I came out of my closet and went back over to my bed. "It's getting late. I should get some sleep." "Then I guess I should leave." "No, stay." I went back to my bed and crawled under the sheets. "Are you sure?" "I am." I leaned over him, putting my head on his chest. Gabriel went stiff for a moment, but quickly relaxed and wrapped his arm around me.

The morning sun was warm as it shown through my window. I opened my eyes to a man beside me. Some of his hair fell down over his face and as I reached out to push it away, his hand shot out at me. Grabbing my neck. "Gabriel." His eyes were fierce and full of hate, but then turned soft and confused. "Claire? Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He let go and got up, sitting on the edge of the bed and hanging hid head low. "Gabriel." "Don't, I just hurt you."

I climbed out of bed and moved in front of him. Taking his face in my hands. "Gabriel, you could never hurt me." I made him look at me and he kept trying to look away. "Don't do that. Please." "Claire, you awake?" Shit! Gabriel quickly got up and slid underneath the bed. I stood up just as my mom opened the door. "You might want to hurry it up if you want me to drop you off at school in time. I've got to get Mr. Muggles to the groomers." "I'll be right down." As she closed the door behind her Gabriel came out from under the bed. "I don't know if I should be here." "I have an idea."

After getting dressed and brushing out my hair, I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. "Claire, would you help me and carry Mr. Muggles. The grass outside is wet and I don't want him getting dirty." "Sure." I went over to the fridge and took out an apple. Sticking it in my bag, I picked up Mr. Muggles from his spot on the chair.

Just as my mom and I were heading for the door, the doorbell rang. My mom reached it and opened it to reveal Gabriel. "Hello." "Hi, is Claire still home?" "Yes, but she's about to leave with me." "Oh, well I come this way to get to school and I thought I'd give her a ride." "Well, I don't see why not. Claire, you're friend wants to give you a ride." "Ok." I followed behind my mom as she stepped outside and I closed the door behind me. I put Mr. Muggles in the car and went over to Gabriel. "A ride?"

My mom had left and I was still standing in my front yard with Gabriel. "There's something I want to show you." "Ok, what is it?" "Close your eyes." As I did, he wrapped his arms around me and I felt the ground fall away. "You can open your eyes." I saw the clouds looked so much closer and the ground was gone. We were in the air, in the sky. "Oh my god, how did you..." "Isn't it amazing?" "I can't believe this." I smiled up at Gabriel, the air felt good on my skin.

We touched the ground behind the school, I immediately had a head rush, feeling a little light headed. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm good. So I'll see you later?" "Of course." I reached up and kissed him. Gabriel kissed me back and then let go. "I'll find you after school." I didn't want to leave him, but I had too, so I turned and went inside.

"Hey, Claire. A little birdy told me you have a boyfriend." "Well, the birdy must be confused." "I don't think so, the birdy saw you kissing someone who was described as tall dark and handsome." "Ok, I was kissing someone, but that doesn't mean we're together." "Oh, so you were kissing a total stranger just because." "He's not a total stranger, can we please change the subject." "Sure, let's talk about homecoming." "What about homecoming?" "Well still need to get ready for it, make banners and stuff." "Right, I can get some paper from my dad so that there's a long wide welcome sign outside the phys ed building." "Sounds like a good start."

"What? that is so unfair." My dad wanted me to miss homecoming, of all the things he wanted to take from me. "Hon," My mom started to talk, but my dad interjected. "I've already made up my mind." "You are being conpletely unreasonable, do you have any idea what it means for me to miss this game?" He turned to look at me. "You'll survive." "But dad," "No, you listen and you listen good. As long as you live under my roof you will do as I say. You may not agree, but don't think for a moment that that matters. You are not leaving this house tonight. Is that clear?" I stared back at him with anger. "Crystal." I turned to leave and went straight up to my room.

Gabriel was on my bed as I walked in and slammed the door shut behind me. "Is everything ok?" "My dad wants me to stay home tonight for punching Jackie." "You punched someone?" "Jackie, she used to be my best friend. She was being a bitch and being incredibly rude to Zac." "I'm sorry. would you want me to sneak you out?" "No, I'll just sulk and have the worlds most boring night." "Tell you what, how about I find Zac, and when he comes here to get you, I'll be waiting at the school."

My cell rang, but it wasn't someone calling me, it was a text. _Clack. Clack-clack. _It was from Zac. _Zac? what are you doing? Throwing rocks at ur window, open up!_ closing my phone I went over to my window and slid it open. "What's going on?" "Well, I'm here to rescue you. Let's go." "I'm grounded." "No one grounds the queen, come on." "Yeah, tell that to my dad." "You only get to be homecoming queen once. You know what you've already cemented your victory in the eyes of the student body by punching Jackie. Plus if you back out now, she becomes queen."

I made my way down the hall towards the locker room and managed yet again to bump into someone. "Oh, sorry." I also dropped my cheerbag in the process. He picked it up and handed it to me. "I should have been looking where I was going." "Hey, do you know this girl, Jackie Wilcox." "Uh, yeah half time show starts in about five minutes she'll be out on the field. She's a cheerleader." He turned to look and half smiled at me. "Are you a reporter or something?" "No, I'm not, I'm just curious."

"You know, between you and me, she's not that special. Just your average teenage girl." "She rushed into a fire and saved a man's life, sounds kind of special to me." "yeah, you're right. I'm jealous, she's our town hero. Me, I don't win to many popularity contests." I turned to leave. "Hey, it gets better." "What?" "Life after high school. It gets a lot better." I smiled back and continued walking.

I'd been tieing my shoes when Jackie yelled about half time, and then appeared around the corner. "Will the nerviness never cease?" I looked up at her. "I thought you were grounded?" "It didn't take, how's your eye?" "Nothing I can't cover up." She turned and opened her locker, taking out consealer and cover up. "There's something I want to say to you. Co-captain to co-captain." "Say it." "I think you're a menace. And I'm not just talking about punching me over your boyfriend the girlfriend. i'm talking about you in general. We used to be BFF's. What happened?"

Jackie wasn't being sincere as she spoke to me, she was still being rude. "Maybe I've gained some perpective. I'm tired of trying to be someone I'm not." "Well, you've been trying to be me since second grade." "And now you're trying to be me." "How do you figure?" "Your little heroic act of pulling the guy out of the burning tain car...wasn't your heroic act, it was mine." "No it wasn't." "I have it on tape. You know a good friend of mine once said that it's more important to be honest with yourself and happy than popular. I think he got it right."

"Really? Sounds like a loser to me." Jackie walked past me and I started to follow when the lights had suddenly gone out. "Public schools suck." I heard feet shuffling. "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" I walked behind Jackie as she moved again. "Hello?" "Stop it you're freaking me out!" "I thought I heard something." "You're imagining it, let's go!" I ran in front of her, trying to keep her back. "What is your problem?" She pushed past me. "Don't go that way." "What the hell?" I pulled her back and turned to the right. "Something's not right."

"No, duh! we're missing the corination. Believe me if you don't want to go out there and get that homecoming crown, I'm more than happy..." Jackie was cut off, I turned around fast to see someone had grabbed her. She was pinned to the lockers. "No!" I jumped up and threw my body weight against him, but he was strong and threw me back against the wall. I felt my arm snap as I hit the ground. looking up, I saw him raise a finger and a cut appeared across Jackie's forhead.

I grabbed my arm and straightened it to pop the bone back into place. Jackie was going limp as I stood up and felt the cut on my face begin to heal. As it did, the man looked right at me, in shock and amazemnet. "Run." Jackie's voice was hoarse as the man let go of her, letting her fall to the ground to bleed out. I ran out into the hallway and bumped into Gabriel. "Oh my god, Claire. Are you ok?" I looked from him to behind him. The man followed me. Gabriel turned to see him and then pushed me forward. "Run, go. Keep going run!"

I ran out to the stadium stairs and fell on the third step. Gabriel came up behind me and picked me up. We ran to the top of the stairs. "What is it?" "Go, to the stadium ok, find people, he doesn't want to be seen." "What about you?" "Just go, Go!" I backed away and ran again. But I couldn't leave him, so I went back to find him. Opening the door of the phys ed center I saw Gabriel on the ground. "No.' I went to his side just as he coughed and tried to sit up. His leg was broken, but he pulled it from the angle it was at and set it back. "How did you?"

"Where is he?" I looked around. "I don't know, he ran away before I got here." "Police, go get some help, ok?""Ok, I'll be back." I ran again and made it to the stadium. I started to look for Zac. "Claire." I turned around and saw my dad. "Dad." I ran over and hugged him. "It's ok, you're ok." He kissed my head. "Dad, it was terrible, Jackie, she..." "I know." "We have to go back. We have to go back, Gabriel he saved my life." "No, he'll be fine." "No, we can't leave him, we can't leave him. He almost died, but then he...we have to go back, we have to go back..." "The police will take care of everything. You're lucky to be alive." "It's not luck dad. I have something I have to tell you."


End file.
